Most wireless telephones and personal digital assistants have contact lists that are used to make voice calls and send text messages or emails. To generate a contact list, the user enters contact names and associated contact items. The contact names identify a person, business, or some other entity. The contact items enable communication with the associated contact name, such as telephone number or e-mail address for the associated contact name. The user may then place calls or send text messages and emails through their contact list. Unfortunately, existing communication systems do not take advantage of these contact lists to provide more intelligent communication services.